lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Soul Eater OP´s
thumb|340px tsunaida tama shi no hi ga mune wo sasu nara kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima ki koeru ka roku ni me mo awasazu unmei ni made karandeku yukisaki moro kabutteru kuenai yoru wo hashire fukaoi shi sugita mabushiisaga warui yume ni tsuzuite mo tsunaida tama shi no hi ga mune wo sasu nara kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima ki koeru ka deatta wake wa doudateeii hikitsu kerarete fureta shun kan no kizu no bun dake ta shikari nareru uso no giso amo aru yo no a sekai wo kiru tsukete morotomo ikuru rasure mochi mohata mitai hitorini shinaitosu karute wa ya sa shi sakara toosugihite tsubete wo ikusu kuru kiru asu ina ikara kino aiyo ichitto mashi no kizu no shiun shite miyo ka tsunaida tama shi no hi ga mune wo sasu nara kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima ki koeru ka deatta wake wa doudateeii hikitsu kerarete fureta shun kan no kizu no bun dake ta shikari nareru Soul Eater Opening 2 Staffel 2 I’m Falling Down Into My Shadow iki wo hisomete matte iru Deadly Night Don’t scare me majo ga egaita KABOCHA no basha mo sono me ni utsuseru kara See you in your dreams Yeah baby kowai yume dato shite mo Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki kazari tsuketa Black Paper Moon shinjite kureta nara When you’re lost “here” I am… Forever with your soul miagereba kagayaku tsuki no you ni amai shinku no JAMU wo otoshita KAADO ni ukabiagaru moji Your Destiny kimi ga nozomeba donna sekai mo sono te ni tsukameru kara madowasarenaide darenimo kowasenai Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu eien sakende kureta nara I will find you, My dear? doko ni ite mo karamitsuku jubaku wo tokihanatte dare mo shinjirarenakute hikutsu ni naru toki mo aru soredemo kimi no kotoba wa itsudemo mune ni hibiiteru Fairy Blue kimi no tame ni hoshi wo kudaki kazari tsuketa mejirushi yume wo miushinatte mayotta toki miagete hoshii Fairy Blue kimi ga kureta ikiru akashi kizuna to iu shinrai kimi wa hitori ja nai When you’re lost “here” I am… Forever with your soul tadoritsukeru kimi ga shinjiru nara English I’m Falling Down Into My Shadow with its breath concealed, the Deadly Night is waiting Don’t Scare me even the pumpkin coach the witch drew can be reflected in those eyes See you in your dreams Yeah Baby even if it’s a nightmare Fairy Blue, for you I’ll shatter the stars and decorate the Black Paper Moon if you believe in me! When You’re Lost “Here” I am… “Forever” With Your Soul it’ll sparkle if you look up, just like a moon when the sweet, crimson jam falls on the cards, the words appear Your Destiny if you wish for it, any kind of world can be obtained by those hands don’t be tricked no one can destroy it Fairy Blue, you gave me the proof of living, an eternity called a bond if you yelled for me, I Will Find You, My Dear? no matter where I may be by releasing the tangling curse unable to trust anyone, there are times I become menial but still, your words are always echoing in my heart Fairy Blue, for you I’ll shatter the stars and decorate the signpost when you lose sight of your dream and feel lost I want you to look up Fairy Blue, you gave me the proof of living, a trust called a bond you’re not alone When You’re Lost “Here” I am… “Forever” With Your Soul we can reach it if you believe Kategorie:Anime Songs Kategorie:Lied